


Domestic

by svtadea



Series: 78 Drabbles for 78 Ships [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Handfeeding, M/M, Massaging, barista!Jeonghan, fluff preluding sexy times but no actual sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtadea/pseuds/svtadea
Summary: In which boyfriends Jeonghan and Seungcheol try to watch a movie but they're too in love to pay attention to it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 78 Drabbles for 78 Ships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379080
Kudos: 56





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy 5th Anniversary to Seventeen!
> 
> This fic is actually set in the same universe as my other work, Welcome to Carat Cafe, but this can be read on its own.

They had settled into a routine now. Every Saturday night was movie night. Seungcheol would set up the TV while Jeonghan made the popcorn.

Chatter filled the room as Jeonghan loudly recalled an incident with a customer earlier. Seungcheol laughed halfheartedly but made an effort to respond still.

When the microwave dinged at the two-minute mark, the buttery smell of the popcorn permeated the small apartment. Seungcheol smiled from where he was perched on the couch. Arms wide, he motioned for the other to join him.

Jeonghan happily went over, popcorn bowl in hand. Words escaped from his lips, “What movie are we watching?”

“13 Going On 30.”

Jeonghan giggled as he settled himself in between his boyfriend, with his back pressed against the other’s chest. Strong legs encaged him on either side while the crown of his head was tucked beneath Seungcheol’s chin. Arms reached behind, one wrapping him in an embrace while the other grabbed a few kernels of popcorn from the bowl balancing precariously on his lap. “It’s just so like you to pick a chick flick.”

“Hey! Chick flicks are awesome for the record!”

It was sickeningly domestic but Jeonghan loved it. He was here, in his comfiest clothes, a loose tee and a pair of fuzzy pajamas. Not an inch of make-up was on his face, just like his hair just carelessly brushed behind the ear. Best of all, Seungcheol surrounded him. His warmth. His musk. Just his presence. He loved it.

Behind him, Seungcheol just held him and here they were in their precious little bubble, untouched by the world outside of Jeonghan’s tiny apartment. It was just the two of them, just two beings coming home from work and settling down to a movie with just each other’s company.

Jeonghan sighed as he leaned back, shuddering as he nestled further into Seungcheol’s chest. As if automatically, Seungcheol’s hand came up straight away, combing to Jeonghan’s fine blond hair. Jeonghan sighed once more.

“You okay?” Seungcheol asked, pausing from his ministrations.

Jeonghan was quick to shake his head no. “Don’t stop. Feels good.”

Seungcheol chuckled, low and deep next to Jeonghan’s ear. “Okay, okay, my angel.” And so resumed their peaceful evening, with Seungcheol silently massaging his boyfriend’s scalp while tuning into the movie. It was only after twenty minutes did he spoke again. “Hey, Hannie?”

“Hmm?”

“Lean forward. I’ll massage your back.”

Jeonghan did as he was told. Soon, large warm hands were on his shoulder while its thumbs kneaded on the blades. Seungcheol pressed down, then gliding up and around, up and around. The rhythm of it almost made Jeonghan sleepy but one particular hard press forced a low moan out of him. “Yah!” He whispered a bit too loudly. “That’s enough massaging, Cheollie.”

Seungcheol kissed the ridge between the other’s shoulder blades before leaning back and pulling Jeonghan with him. The newfound peace only lasted five minutes. Soon, fingertips traced patterns up Jeonghan’s bare arms. Up and down, up and down. This time, Jeonghan was tensing up, becoming too sensitive now.

“Cheollie,” he called out warningly.

Well the mischievous boyfriend did stop but the hands landed on questionable places. One hand was Jeonghan’s thigh while the other on his abdomen, dangerously close to his crotch.

“Cheol,” Jeonghan warned once more. The other just hummed right next to his nape.

Seungcheol blew on the exposed skin, before pressing a kiss. “Hannie?” 

“Yes?” Jeonghan said, a bit irked at hearing how shaky his voice sounded.

“Feed me popcorn.”

All of a sudden, the atmosphere dropped.

Jeonghan resisted the urge to elbow his boyfriend. He did however grab a few pieces of popcorn and brought it back over his shoulder to feed the other.

Oh so this is what it is.

As soon as lips touched his fingers, Jeonghan knew it was game over. Without looking, he could tell from the sensation that Seungcheol flicked the popcorn to his mouth using his tongue. Soon enough, kisses were pressed on Jeonghan’s fingers before Seungcheol took in the long digits into his mouth, sucking it as he did.

“Cheol,” Jeonghan moaned with a shaky breath.

“Focus on the movie, Hannie.” It was _the_ voice. It was the voice that would make him obey every word Seungcheol say. Low and dark and precise.

Jeonghan struggled to focus on the screen but it was increasingly difficult. The mouth previously suckling in his fingers were now placing tiny kitten lick on the slope of his neck, his t-shirt pulled down on one side to reveal the milky skin. Hands roamed too. The one his thighs groped at the muscle, kneading it in its grasp. The other sneaked underneath Jeonghan’s shirt, brushing ever so lightly on the abdomen before reaching up to roll a nipple.

“Cheol.” Jeonghan did not try to hide his neediness. His voice sounded raspier by the minute. He sounded desperate, submissive. He could hear his own little moans as he turned into putty in his boyfriend’s hands. The movie lain forgotten as Jeonghan snapped his neck to the side, exposing more skin for the other and his eyes closed in pleasure. “Cheol,” he whined once more, reaching up and tugging on the other’s hair as if say to get on with it.

He twisted his body, turning until he was straddling the other. Jeonghan didn’t hesitate. He smashed their lips together, messy but slow still, tongues pulling on each other. Large hands were on his hips, thumbs hooked on the garters of his pajamas. Then slowly, inch by inch, Seungcheol pulled it down.

Jeonghan grounded on him as he did, moaning into his boyfriend’s mouth.

It felt submissive. It felt domestic. Jeonghan thought he hated that feeling but now, as he was embraced by Seungcheol, assaulted by his presence at all sides, he choked back a groan. He loved it. He fucking loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago. I don't know why I'm only posting it now.


End file.
